I Have No Interest
by DEVP
Summary: Scorpius adalah penyihir Beauxbatons yang pindah ke Hogwarts karena kelakuannya yang pemberontak. Dan Rose, dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak tertarik…


**Tidak Tertarik**

**Summary**: Scorpius adalah penyihir Beauxbatons yang pindah ke Hogwarts karena kelakuannya yang pemberontak. Dan Rose, dia meyakinkan dirinya kalau dia tidak tertarik…

**Rating: **T

Kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan! _Please,_ kasih tau aku kalau ada typo ataupun seteman seperjuangannya. Review ya biar semangat!xD

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter milik J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 1

XxxXxxXxxX

Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya sekarang? Bahwa ada orang yang paling aneh di antara orang-orang aneh di asrama Slytherin. Kata Dad, penghuni Slytherin memang aneh-aneh. Ya, aku setuju. Tapi yang parah, setelah lima hari orang teraneh itu menetap, aku baru mengetahuinya sekarang.

Aku baru tahu! Sial.

Kemarin-kemarin aku tidak pernah peduli dengan bisik-bisik itu. Aku tahu Lily dan Dom sering membicarakannya setiap kali cowok itu melenggak santai di Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

Malang kepalang ajar, waktu itu aku selalu bersikap cuek ayam dan bersikeras memakan makan malamku, tanpa peduli ada informasi apa yang beredar di Hogwarts. Dan kemarin malam, secara langsung aku bertemu dengannya—salah, aku bertubrukan langsung dengan tubuhnya. Jadi, begini...

Aku, Rose Weasley, berani bersumpah bahwa orang tidak dikenal di depanku ini benar-benar _cool_.

Rahangnya, hidung mancung, mata abu-abu, bibir merah, kulit pucat, rambut yang sangat lebih pucat dari kulit, dan yang paling membuatku terpesona adalah tubuhnya.

Merlin, dia punya awak badan seperti Albus! Tapi cowok ini lebih… Bagaimana menggambarkannya juga aku tidak tahu… Seksi, mungkin? Tidak perlu kata! Sekali pandang aku sudah langsung penasaran dengan orang tidak dikenal itu.

Penyesalan menghujam tubuhku dengan telak. Wajar saja, waktu itu dengan bodohnya aku hanya melongo dengan bibir terpisah. Meski bokongku terasa panas karena mendarat di lantai Hogwarts yang dingin, tampaknya tubuhku yang lain tidak terlalu peduli. Aku hanya duduk di situ sambil mendongak ke arahnya yang berdiri. Aku tenggelam dalam ketampanannya sebelum aku melihat lebih jelas ekspresi mukanya.

Kalau tidak salah lihat, dia sedang menatap aneh ke arahku.

Memandang, menilai, menguliti pikiranku lewat tatapannya yang intens.

Kedua alisku menukik bingung, pikiranku berteriak; Ia tidak tahu ya aku menunggu uluran tangannya? Tak lama kemudian kulihat dia mendecih. Kemudian dia membuat kakinya berjalan ke arahku. Tersenyum seperti orang idiot, aku mengangkat tanganku ke udara—bersiap meminta uluran tangannya untuk menopangku. Dan tidak sampai hitungan detik dia berlalu.

Aku _shock_.

Benar-benar _shock_.

Apa maksudnya?

Bukannya dia harusnya membantu orang yang dia tabrak?

Detik itu juga aku bangun dari tempatku. Menggeram karena kesal, saat itu otakku hanya berkumando untuk berjalan ke asrama Gryffindor. Dalam hati aku bertanya, siapa pria itu? Oh, waktu itu aku mirip penyanyi India.

Dan di sinilah aku sekarang, mendumal tidak jelas kepada Lily. Sepuluh menit bercerita padanya ternyata membuahkan hasil. Dia bilang cowok itu yang lima hari ini menjadi berita panas di Hogwarts.

Wah, sungguh? Cowok itu, ya?

"Dia itu anak Draco Malfoy, Rose, musuh bebuyutan paman Ron…" Aku melotot kaget, "Aku peringatkan, jangan dekat-dekat dengannya. Kudengar dia pindah ke Hogwarts karena menimbulkan banyak masalah di Beauxbatons. Ingat kataku, jangan dekat-dekat," kata Lily yang memasang suara dan mimik wajah seperti peramal.

Kemudian Lily membisikkan sesuatu tentang dia yang bernama Scorpius Malfoy, baru pindah tepat lima hari yang lalu. Yang katanya, selama lima hari menetap menjadi murid Hogwarts mencetak rekor dengan tidak mencari teman. Dia juga bilang kalau McGonagall sendiri, saat bertanya pada si Scorpius itu, hanya mendapatkan angin sunyi.

Alias diabaikan.

Oh, aku tahu sekali bagaimana rasanya itu. McGonagall pasti geram. Mengingat dia juga sudah tidak muda lagi, kan.

Sebenarnya, Scorpius itu bisa digambarkan seperti pemeran _bad boy_ di film-film; permberontak, cuek, tidak suka bersosialisasi, dan…

Misterius.

Masih misteri akan bagaimana kelanjutan hidup Scorpius di Hogwarts. Nanti juga waktu akan menjawab.

Nah, kurasa Scorpius cuma satu dari sekian _bad boy_ di Dunia Sihir. Aku tidak tertarik dengan cowok bermodal tampan, terlebih lagi pemberontak.

Tidak tertarik.

XxxxXxxxX

"Oh, Rose! Kau pasti terkejut, Scorpius memandangimu!" aku tersedak mendengar bisikan Lily di sela mulutnya. Tanpa sadar aku mulai mencari-cari di mana Scorpius berada.

_Ouch!_

Otakku benar-benar sakit. Dia duduk di ujung meja Slytherin dengan wajahnya yang terlihat kosong memandangiku. Aksi mendapat reaksi, akupun bereaksi dengan balik memandanginya, dan dengan tatapan kosong juga, tentu saja.

Lama berpandangan, tiba-tiba matanya melebar, alisnya menukik ke depan dengan ekspresi bingung natural. Kalau aku tidak salah duga, ekspresi yang dia tunjukkan selanjutnya semacam ekspresi kesal.

Tunggu, kesal?

Kemudian dia membuang muka, mendecih, kemudian keluar dari himpitan bangku dan meja makan Aula Besar. Sekaligus keluar dari himpitan tatapan yang dilayangkan anak-anak tahun kedua yang antusias.

Dasar cowok stress. Apa yang salah?

"…sebenarnya Scorpius itu kenapa sih?" pertanyaan Lily menginterupsi pikiranku.

Aku menarik nafas ringan, habis sudah pikiranku. "Kau lihat pandangannya tadi, Lil?" tanyaku balik.

"Ya, aku melihatnya dengan jelas. Setahuku dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi. Bahkan dari gossip anak-anak tahun kelima di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor kemarin, selama enam hari dia di sini, dia tidak pernah menatap cewek berlama-lama." Lily menjeda dan merenung, berpikir.

Tiba-tiba matanya membulat dan memandang penuh tuduh ke arahku.

"Aku tahu sekarang! Kau mengabaikan peringatanku, kan? Kau ada masalah dengannya? Apa yang kau lakukan? Oh—bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang? Kau tidak tahu siapa yang kau hadapi! Rose, kau dalam bahaya!"

"Lil! Aku tidak ada masalah dengannya! Santai." Kataku jengkel. Lily itu terlalu _overreacting_.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Rose. Dia itu segala yang hitam. Bukan putih, bukan abu-abu, tidak sekalipun loreng-loreng! Dia hitam. Maksudku, aku bahkan tidak pernah dengar keluarga Malfoy menyumbangkan sedikit galleonnya untuk program Peduli Kelahiran Muggle. Tunggu—keluarga Malfoy tidak pernah menyumbang!"

Lily sudah seperti burung beo yang berkicau. Dia terus berteriak tentang bagaimana sadisnya keluarga Malfoy di masa sekarang maupun masa lalu. Dan tentu saja, orang-orang melihat ke arah kami berdua dengan tatapan Dasar-Aneh-Kau.

Aku sudah tidak tahan.

"Lil, Aku baru saja ingat kalau ada kelas yang harus ku hadiri. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor!" Lily sudah membuka mulut untuk menyanggah, namun kakiku sudah berpacu kencang meninggalkan Aula Besar, tanpa mendengar satupun ocehan Lily.

Yah, terkadang Lily memang sehat untuk dihindari.

XxxxXxxxX

Sebenarnya ucapanku kepada Lily tadi bukanlah sebuah kebohongan. Aku memang ada kelas yang harus dihadiri.

Kelas Ramuan.

Bersama Slytherin.

Sang Pemberontak.

Mendengus sebal, aku kembali berpikir. Sebenarnya, aku sedikit menyesali kenapa dari semua anak Gryffindor dan Slytherin di Dunia Sihir yang damai seperti sekarang ini, masih ada saja yang gemar menebar benih kebencian.

Termasuk Dad—yang merupakan alumni Asrama Gryffindor.

Pengajar Anti-Slytherin di rumahku.

Aku hanya merasa itu tidak perlu. Kebencian itu. Kalau dipikir-pikir, benar sekali kalau murid asrama Slytherin adalah murid yang keseluruhannya berotak udang dan licik.

Tapi kan, meskipun mereka licik, tetap saja mereka selalu tertangkap ketika sedang menggelar pesta besar-besaran di Ruang Rekreasi Slytherin dengan penyeludupan Wishkey Api tak tanggung-tanggung—yang menjadi bukti bahwa selain mereka licik, mereka juga berotak udang.

Berarti kan itu bagus, berkat mereka Gryffindor selalu menjadi pemenang poin asrama di akhir tahun.

Tidak sadar, ternyata aku sudah sampai di Kelas Ramuan.

Kelas Professor Albert Snape, keturunan asli dari Severus Snape yang bersyukurnya, sudah pensiun.

"Rose! Di sini!" Ruder Jo Zabini melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Oh ya, Ruder adalah satu-satunya dari seluruh murid Slytherin yang baik padaku. Maksudku, mengenalku.

Cowok itu mempunyai mata yang sangat ceria, tidak sekalipun terlihat dia sedang mengantuk—seperti jejeran anak Slytherin yang lain. Yang jelas, dia tidak licik dan kurasa tidak terlalu berotak udang.

"Zabini, sekarang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau bisa masuk Slytherin. Sejujurnya, kau lebih pantas di Gryffindor." Kataku saat duduk di sampingnya.

Wajahnya yang ceria tetiba berubah menjadi jengkel. "Aku juga berpikir kenapa kau masuk Gryffindor, Weasley. Kau itu lebih cocok di Ravenclaw. Tapi sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau masuk Gryffindor." Dia menyeringai.

Uh, Slytherin!

Menaikan alis, aku bertanya, "Kenapa memangnya?"

"Itu masalahnya. Kau tidak cukup pandai dalam masalah pengklasifikasian asrama. Kau tidak tahu aku, Weasley. Aku ini Slytherin sejati. Pffft—Gryffindor? Pendukung singa yang ternyata hanya kumpulan ikan teri? Aku lebih baik mati!" Katanya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Melihat dia memukul meja dengan tawa kerasnya, rasa tersinggung akan penghinaan asrama Gryffindor yang ia lontarkan kini membuatku jengkel di saat bersamaan.

Aku membuang muka ke depan.

Ruder. Dia benar-benar membanting mood pagiku.

Beberapa detik aku diam, perlahan tawa keras Ruder memudar.

"Rose…" dia memanggil nama awalku, membujuk. Aku menghiraukannya.

Lengan kanannya menyenggol lengan kiriku main-main. "Ayolah, Rose… Kau tahu aku cuma bercanda." Aku menoleh ke arahnya, ekspresinya melembut.

Seketika itu, aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ah—satu sama!" Kataku berbinar. Sekarang roda telah berputar menjadi aku yang tertawa keras.

Dia mendengus. "Dasar Weasley."

Aku mengulum senyum sebelum mengerlingkan mata kananku. "Terima kasih."

"Mister Malfoy." Terdengar suara berat yang familiar. Bersikap mencari sumber suara, kini aku dihadapkan dengan wajah Professor Snape yang sedang menatap pria berambut pirang.

Alisku menyeringit.

Oh, ya.

Scorpius Malfoy di Slytherin.

"Ya, professor," jawab Scorpius. Orang-orang menatap bingung ke arahnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia menjawab pertanyaan orang—kalau gossip yang beredar tentang dia tidak pernah bersosialisasi itu adalah kebenaran.

Sedetik Professor Snape tampak terkejut. Kemudian kembali pada ekspresi datarnya seperti semula. "Aku harap kau bersedia memperkenalkan dirimu di kelasku."

"Tidak masalah." Scorpius beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke depan kelas. "Namaku Scorpius Malfoy. Mohon bantuannya," katanya santai.

Tak ada yang bersuara ataupun berkomentar akan di balik singkat tidak padatnya kata-kata Scorpius.

Professor Snape tampak ragu-ragu. "Baiklah. Kembali ke mejamu, Mister Malfoy."

"Sebelumnya, selamat pagi, dua asrama!"

"Pagi…" Gryffindor dan Slytherin menjawab malas.

Professor Snape menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya; membuat bulu unicorn berwarna ungu berterbangan ke hadapan murid cewek, dan yang berwarna putih ke hadapan murid cowok.

"Itu adalah bulu unicorn yang sudah dihalalkan untuk dipakai. Pertanyaannya, untuk ramuan apa sajakah bulu unicorn yang sudah dihalalkan ini dipakai?"

Seperti tersambar petir, aku segera mengangkat tangan ke udara tinggi-tinggi.

"Ya, Mister Malfoy?" merasa benar-benar telah tersambar petir, tatapanku sekarang menjadi ngeri bukan main. Menurunkan gebuan tanganku di udara, aku memutar kepala ke arah _Mister Malfoy_ itu bertempat.

"Bulu unicorn ungu, digunakan untuk campuran Ramuan Mimpi Indah. Sedangkan yang warna putih, fungsinya sebagai campuran Ramuan Pembersih Mimpi Buruk," jelasnya santai.

Kurang! Aku kembali mengangkat tangan ke udara.

"Satu lagi, prof. Kalau kedua bulu unicorn berwarna ungu dan putih digabungkan, itu bisa berfungsi sebagai tambahan akhir pada Ramuan Penambah Kecantikan—untuk wanita maupun pria."

Professor Snape tersenyum puas. "Sepuluh poin untuk Slytherin." Aku bisa menebak dari semrawut mukanya kalau professor yang lebih mudah 5 tahun dari Mom itu sedang berbangga hati.

Kini aku mengawasi wajah-wajah murid Slytherin dari tempatku. Scorpius tidak sehebat itu! Oh, aku tidak tahan! Seluruh murid Slytherin sedang tersenyum licik ke arah murid Gryffindor.

Dasar sombong.

Pandanganku kembali pada Scorpius—yang mejanya bersebelahan dengan mejaku dan Ruder, hanya saja dia berada setingkat lebih depan.

Sudut bibirnya terkait ke atas; membentuk garis seringai licik bersama-sama dengan kesatuan bibirnya.

Aku bingung.

Tatapannya seperti ingin berkenalan bahwa hei-aku-adalah-saingan-barumu.

Oh.

Tidak tertarik.


End file.
